Strike Out
by angellwings
Summary: Natella. For Icing. Ella has a run in with an ex-boyfriend and Nate decides to do something about it.


**A/N: **This is for my friend Icing. She needed some serious fluff. So I wrote her a fun Natella.

Happy Reading!

angellwings

* * *

Strike Out

By angellwings

* * *

Ella had convinced Nate to come out with them tonight. He would have been happy to spend the night working on mixes in his recording studio, but Ella had begged him. She'd insisted he'd have more fun bowling with the group of them than working all alone in his at home studio. And he hated to admit it, but she was right. He smirked as he watched Ella take her turn. She wasn't the best at bowling, but she certainly had fun. She squealed as she released the ball and he winced as it landed with a thud and slowly rolled down the lane. It barely grazed one corner pin and caused just _two_ to fall over. Nate chuckled at her as she shrugged and then turned to curtsy at Caitlyn's sarcastic applause.

"Wow, Ella, two pins. You're getting better," Caitlyn said with a teasing grin.

"Oh shut up," Ella told her with a laugh. "Unlike some people I don't need to turn everything into a competition."

Nate sat down and patted the seat next to him as Ella approached. "You're just not following through, Ells. And your arm isn't lined up with the lane. You're swinging across."

Ella blinked at him and smiled softly. "Oh, um, thanks. I'll remember that for my next turn."

"Alright, everybody step back and watch as I kick ass," Caitlyn said with a smirk as she stood and stretched. "And that means you, Shane. You will not win this game."

Shane rolled his eyes. "You always say that, and I always win."

"Not this time," Caitlyn said with a determined glare.

Ella chuckled at the determined gleam in Caitlyn's eye. Her stomach made a low gurgling noise and Ella bit her bottom lip and blushed. Nate smirked at her knowingly.

"Hungry, Ella?"

"Maybe," Ella said with a small smile. "I only had a protein bar for lunch today."

"Oh, well in that case," Nate said with a grin. "I'm thinking you need some chili cheese fries."

Ella laughed and nodded. "Yes, please."

"C'mon, I need to get something for myself too," Nate told her as he stood up and motioned for her to follow him.

"Why don't we just order the large fries and split it?" Ella asked. "I can't eat all of the medium anyway."

Nate nodded. "Deal."

They waited at the counter for someone to take their order and while they did so Ella turned and leaned her back against it. Nate watched her as she glanced around the room and took everything in. She froze suddenly and looked down at the floor. She brought a hand to her brow and hid her face from anyone who might be walking by and Nate's brow furrowed.

"Ella, you okay over there?"

"Um, I—no," She stuttered softly as her face paled. "Mark's here."

"Mark?" Nate asked. "Your _ex_? Is _here_?"

Ella nodded and kept her face covered. "I do not want to see him and considering our last conversation I doubt he wants to see me either."

Nate huffed and his eyes found Mark getting settled in a lane across the room. Nate glared at him and then turned a much softer gaze on Ella. "Ignore him. He's a jackass."

"I know that, believe me, but…he was just so _condescending_ – like he was so much better than me and I had _no_ comeback, Nate. I couldn't think of anything to say. I just _let him_ walk all over me. There's no way I can face him. I just can't," Ella said in a frustrated tone. "It's too embarrassing."

"So, you're embarrassed because you're not hateful and condescending like him? I don't think that's anything to be embarrassed about," Nate told her honestly.

"No, I'm embarrassed because I thought I was _done_ letting people make me a doormat, but _he_ proved that theory wrong," Ella admitted.

"You've survived almost half a year without him, Ella. I think you've gotten past that and gotten over him, haven't you?" Nate asked with what he hoped was an encouraging smile. He was hoping her answer was yes.

"Yes, mostly. I just…I wish…I wish I had stood up for myself at the very end, you know? If only for my own peace of mind," Ella said with a shrug. "Anyway, you're right. I should ignore him. We have chili fries to order and devour."

Nate smiled and then chuckled. "Yes, we do."

Nate quickly ordered the fries and stood in front of Ella in order to block her view of Mark. Hopefully, she'd let her guard down again. She'd tensed considerably since she'd noticed Mark walk in and part of the fun of the night had been watching _her_ have fun. That wasn't happening now. The fries were set down in front of him and he swiftly picked them up and pulled Ella back over to their lane. They sat down next to each other and Nate positioned the fries in between them. Half sat on her leg and half sat on his.

"So, listen, Ella, um, can I ask you something?" Nate asked nervously.

Ella nodded. "You can ask me anything, Nate. You know that."

"Well I was wondering if you'd maybe like to—"

"Nate! You're up!" Mitchie said suddenly as she came back from her turn. He sighed and nodded. Of course his turn would be _now_.

"Right," Nate said as he handed Ella the fries, wiped his hands on a napkin, and stood up.

"You can finish your question later," Ella said with a smile.

Nate nodded and then quickly took his turn. He didn't even care what his score was. He just wanted to get it out of the way. Ella's turn was after his and Nate suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, Ella?" Nate asked as he watched the pins reset themselves. "Do you want me to show you those tips I told you about?"

Ella's eyes widened and she nodded. "Sure!" She put the fries down in the chair Nate had previously sat in and wiped off her hands as well. She picked up her bowling ball and hurried over to him. "So, what did you say I needed to do?"

Nate smiled and positioned himself behind her. He took the bowling ball from her and set it back down. "I would rather you not drop that on my foot so I'll show you without it first."

Ella chuckled and nodded. "Okay."

Nate took a deep breath and inadvertently breathed in the scent of her shampoo and her perfume all at once. Raspberries, vanilla, almond, and gardenia. Every sent was just so _Ella_. Gentle and strikingly beautiful. He took Ella's right hand in his and brought her arm back straight as he stood behind her. "When you release the ball your arm leans left. Your swinging across your chest. Like this." He moved her arm the way she had been before to show her the error. "You need to focus on keeping your arm straight." He pulled her arm back again and followed through a straight swing with her. "You're also releasing the bowling ball either too soon or too late. Just let your swing finish before you release, and that should improve your scores."

Ella was barely moving against him and he could hear her breathing loud and clear. It was a little faster than normal and her hand was holding his in an unusually tight grip.

"Got it?" Nate asked with a gulp.

Ella responded wordlessly with a small nod.

He backed away and Ella released his hand. She turned slowly to retrieve her ball and he could see how flushed her face was. She was red all over. She took a deep breath and swallowed thickly as she picked up her bowling ball and then turned to smile dazedly at him. "Um, thanks."

"My pleasure," Nate said with a smirk. He definitely had an effect on her.

Ella faced the lane and tried to focus on what Nate had told her while she bowled. She yelped excitedly as the ball landed and rolled smoothly down the lane in a miraculously straight line. He watched in satisfaction as it hit the direct middle of the pins and all of them fell over. Ella jumped up happily and then turned and rushed him with a hug. "Oh my god! I did it! I got a strike!"

Nate laughed and hugged her in return. "Yes, you did. Congrats, Ells. I think this is cause for a celebration. Do you want a beer?"

Ella wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Not really a fan of beer, but I'll take a diet coke."

Nate nodded and grinned. "Alright, I'll be right back. With a beer for me and a diet coke for you. And when I come back don't let me sit on those fries, please."

Ella laughed and nodded. "I won't. Promise."

Nate approached the counter again and ordered the drinks he wanted and while he waited Mark approached. Nate turned his back to the guy and tried to ignore him, but Mark was talking with a friend of his and Nate couldn't help but overhear.

"So, that girl over there is your ex?" His friend asked.

"Yes, I feel kinda bad for her, you know?" Mark said with a sigh. "She was really into me. More into me than I was into her. It was a little pathetic."

"Well, she's cute," His friend told him in an appreciative tone. Nate gritted his teeth and glared at the carpet.

"And that's about all she is. She's a little slow, if you know what I mean. Guess that's what I get for dating someone who makes a career out of dresses and clothes, you know?" Mark said with a scoff.

The guy at the counter tapped Nate's shoulder then and handed him his drinks. It was a good thing because the more Mark talked the more Nate was tempted to hurt him. This guy needed to be knocked down a peg or two and to be shown just _what_ he was missing. Ella was too good for him and this guy should be groveling for forgiveness at Ella's dainty little feet. Nate stomped back over to the lane and sat down next to Ella. He handed her the diet coke and took a big swig of his beer.

"Why in the world did you _ever_ date Mark?" Nate asked in an irritated tone. "You're better than him."

"He _seemed_ nice, Nate. That's all I can say," Ella said softly. "But he never really respected me. I see that now."

"Well, I don't like him," Nate said simply. "I don't like him at all."

Ella chuckled. "Neither do I. I kinda wish I could rub in his face how awesome my life is. But I don't think he'd get it. I'll be right back."

Ella stood up and walked away toward the restrooms and the minute she walked away Caitlyn smirked at him. "You're working awfully hard over there, Nater-Tot. Getting ready to finally make a move?"

Nate turned to face her and rolled his eyes. "I was thinking about it, but I think I need to do something about _Mark_ first."

"Mark's here?" Mitchie asked.

Nate nodded. "He's in the far lane."

"Asshole," Caitlyn muttered as she turned to glare at him. "I really hate that guy."

"Well, keep flirting with Ella like you have been and you might succeed in making him hate himself for breaking up with her or at the very least you could make him jealous," Mitchie said with a grin. "You two are being pretty cozy tonight."

"Yes, it's nauseating," Caitlyn said as she made a gagging noise.

Mitchie rolled her eyes at Caitlyn. "It is not. It's adorable."

Nate smirked slowly and his eyes lit up. Caitlyn groaned and shook her head. "Oh no."

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"He's wearing his idea face. We gave him an idea," Caitlyn said with a sigh. "Nate, whatever you're thinking of is _probably_ a bad idea."

Nate ignored her as he spotted Ella coming back from the bathroom. He stood up and rushed over to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the counter where Mark was ordering another beer. Ella looked lost and confused like she had no idea where she was or who was taking her there. Nate bumped Mark's shoulder gently.

"Oh, sorry, dude," Nate said quickly before he caught the guy behind the counter's attention. "Diet Coke, please."

Mark's eyes landed on Ella and he pasted on a smile quickly. "Ella?"

She froze and then turned to glare at Nate. That glare clearly said, _"I know what you're up to and I don't like it." _She sighed and turned back to Mark. "Hi, Mark."

"You look great," Mark said with a fake smile.

"Thank you, so do you," Ella said half heartedly.

"So, what have you been up to?" Mark asked with feigned curiosity.

"Oh, you know, design classes, runway shows, and temperamental models. The same as always. You?" Ella asked as she shrugged.

"Ella," Nate said with a smirk. "Don't be so modest. She won a competition for the best overall collection at the Charleston and New York Fashion Weeks this year. And she's designed tour wardrobes for Connect Three, Mitchie Torres, and Margaret Dupree. Then she's got that licensing and distribution deal in the works with Macy's—oh wait," Nate said as he cut his sentence off. "I wasn't supposed to say anything about that, was I?"

Ella forced a smile and clicked her tongue in irritation. "No, you weren't, Nathaniel."

"Wow," Mark said with an impressed expression. "That's amazing, Ella. All of that happened in six months?"

She nodded and smiled kindly. "Yes, six months."

"Guess that didn't leave you much time for a guy. But then again, I guess you career woman types don't really mind being alone, huh?" Mark asked with a crooked smile and a vindictive gleam in his eyes.

Ella's eyes flashed with shock and hurt for a second and she couldn't seem to form a response. "I—well, it's not that I haven't, um—I have plenty of time to…but I just..." She bit her bottom lip and Nate could see her searching her brain for something to say in return.

"What she's trying to say," Nate said as he turned a glare on Mark. His glare quickly turned into a proud grin and he placed an arm around Ella's shoulders. "Is that we haven't really put a label on it yet. We're taking it slow."

Mark's crooked smile fell immediately and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Wait, you mean…the two of you are…a—a, um, _thing_?"

Ella's face was blank of any reaction for a split second before she appeared to decide to go with it. She smiled pleasantly at Mark and nodded. "Yes, we are. For about three months now. Right, Nate?"

"Right, Sparkles," Nate said as he leaned down and placed a soft lingering kiss on her jaw line.

Ella tensed against him and took a deep calming breath.

"Well," Mark said with a forced smile and tight jaw. "Aren't you two sweet."

"Thank you," Ella said softly. "We think so."

"I should get back to my friends," Mark said in a flat tone. "It was good to see you again, Ella." He nodded to Nate in acknowledgement before he left.

Once Mark turned his back on them Ella pulled away from Nate and then stormed back toward the lane. She threw away their left over fries and plopped down in the plastic seat she'd been sitting in minutes ago and turned away from Nate as he sat down next to her.

"Ella?" Nate asked hesitantly.

"I can't believe you did that."

"I did that for you," Nate admitted. "You _said_ that you wanted—"

"Nate, I wanted him to be impressed with _me_ not jealous over some relationship that doesn't even exist," Ella said with a huff.

"Either way he regrets letting you get away," Nate said softly as he put his arm on the back of her chair. "As he should. He's never going to find anyone else that comes even remotely close to you."

Ella turned to face him and stared at him thoughtfully. "You really think so?"

He nodded and smiled warmly at her. "I know so."

Ella blushed and smiled shyly. "Thank you, Nate. That's sweet of you to say."

Nate bit back a groan. She didn't get it. He wasn't trying to be _sweet_. He was trying to be honest.

"Nate," Shane said from his seat in front of the scoreboard. "It's your turn."

Nate nodded and then stood up. "This conversation isn't over yet, Ella. Alright?"

She nodded. "Okay."

Nate stepped up to the end of the lane with his bowling ball and glanced back at Ella as he started to release the ball. His brow furrowed at the sight that greeted him. Mark was back, and he was talking to Ella. He heard a loud bang next to him and looked up to find that his bowling ball had skipped two lanes.

He ducked his head and waved an apology to the people in the next two lanes. Well, that was only _mildly_ embarrassing.

"Okay, that was sick," Jason said with a wide grin. "Did you see that? That's one for the record books, my friends."

Nate rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, let's _not_ remember that."

"I don't think you have a choice, bro," Shane said with a chuckle.

Nate ignored Shane and made his way to Ella and Mark. He didn't even stop to hear who was talking or what was being said. "Ella, it's your turn."

Her brow furrowed. "You still have one go left, Nate."

"Oh, right, I forgot. You can have it," Nate said quickly. "Thank of it as practice."

"Okay," Ella said as she gave him an odd look. "Thanks."

"Not a problem," Nate said as he watched her get up and walk away. He suddenly turned on Mark and glared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Just having a little talk with Ella," Mark said with a grin. "Since she's not in a _serious_ relationship or anything. Like you said, you're not putting a _label_ on it."

"I'm fairly certain Ella doesn't want anything to do with you ever again," Nate said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on, man. That act earlier was cute," Mark said with a grin. "But I got to thinking about it and that little kiss on the jaw just didn't sell it for me. It was too…_sweet_."

There was that word again. _Sweet_. He was starting to genuinely hate that word. He heard it for what it really meant. Harmless, boring, and…_tame_. Nate glared at Mark one last time before he turned on his heel and headed toward Ella. She'd just finished the last of his turn and the machines had started to reset the pins as he approached. He wrapped a hand around her upper arm gently and spun her around to face him.

She looked startled and confused. "Nate, what—"

He didn't hesitate for a moment and immediately covered her lips with his. Ella never got to finish her sentence. Their friends all gasped and Mitchie cheered loudly. Nate's hand slipped around Ella's waist and pulled her closer. She let out a whimper against his mouth as he deepened the kiss and forced her to part her lips. Her arms looped around his neck and her hands gripped his hair eagerly. She stood up on her tip toes in order to be at an easier angle for Nate's aggressive kisses. She'd never been kissed like this. Nate appeared to be devouring her whole and she didn't mind one bit. They pulled apart for air and Ella gulped as she stared at him with wide eyes.

They were both trying to catch their breath. Ella brought a hand to her cheek and could _feel_ the heat that had built up there. Her lips tingled and she could taste traces of Nate's beer on them. "You—I…Oh God, that was amazing."

Nate's face flooded with relief and he smiled brightly. "I was afraid that you might think…that I'd crossed a line or something."

"You kissed me," Ella said with a smile of her own. "…why?"

"Earlier, when I said Mark would never find someone like you ever again I wasn't being _sweet_, Ella. I was being honest. You deserve someone who knows how rare and wonderful you are. Mark isn't that guy. He has _no idea_ what he had or just _how talented_ you are," Nate told her.

"And you do?" Ella asked with a small smile.

Nate nodded. "You can do anything you set your mind to, Ella. I know it."

"Can she _bowl_?" Caitlyn asked. "Cause it's still her turn."

Ella blushed and refused to look away from Nate. "Oh Gosh, I forgot they were here."

Nate laughed softly. "Take your turn. We'll talk more when you're done."

"We'd better," Ella said with a smile. "We clearly have a lot to talk about." She turned to pick up her bowling ball but stopped short and smirked. "Hey, Nate?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Could you show me those pointers again? The ones you gave me last time?" Ella asked with a wink. "I think I need a refresher."

Nate nodded with a grin and stepped up behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her arm through the motions with his. "How's this?"

"Perfect," Ella said with a smile. "What was that question you were going to ask me earlier?"

"Oh! That," Nate said with as he continued to lead her arm through a straight full swinging motion. "I was going to ask if you'd like to go to dinner sometime…with me. _Alone_."

Ella stopped and turned to face him. "As in a date?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Ella smiled brightly and nodded. "I'd love that."

Caitlyn smiled at the couple warmly and then turned to find Mark still watching the action as it unfolded in front of him. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and huffed. "Is there a reason you're still here, _Mark_? I'm pretty sure you're not needed anymore _at all_." Mark glared at Caitlyn and quickly stormed away angrily. Caitlyn chuckled as she watched him leave. "I've always wanted to kick him out. It's too bad I don't have the power to ban him from the bowling alley. I would _love_ that."

"Thanks, Cait," Ella said with a laugh. "I appreciate that."

She shrugged. "No big deal. If you ever need a bouncer then I'm your girl."

Mark stayed away for the rest of the evening and Ella's mood drastically turned around. She was back to her bright and excited self only she was a little more affectionate with Nate. Not that he minded at all. Their two games ended and they all put away their bowling balls and turned in their shoes before they headed outside to their cars. Shane and Jason were each giving Mitchie and Caitlyn a ride home which left Nate and Ella as the two individuals who were driving themselves. Nate walked Ella to her car and they both leaned against the hood once they reached it.

"So," Ella said with a grin. "Tonight was…_interesting_."

"Yeah," Nate said slowly. "I'm sorry if what I did upset you, Ella. I just…I overheard Mark saying a few things that made me mad and I wanted him to eat his words. I wanted him to feel like the idiot he really is and that's all I really thought about."

"I get it, Nate, I do. I was mostly upset because…I didn't want a _fake_ relationship with you. I wanted a _real_ one," Ella said with a sigh. "And pretending in front of Mark just felt…like torture, basically."

"If it makes you feel any better it wasn't any easier for me," Nate admitted.

Ella smiled softly and angled herself toward him. "That does make me feel better. So when are we going on this date?"

"Friday?" Nate asked. "Is that good for you?"

"Friday is perfect," Ella said with a nod as she pushed away from the hood of her car and walked to her driver's side door. Nate followed her and opened her door for her. Before she could get in Nate grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him.

"Wait," Nate said as the momentum pitched her forward and she fell against his chest.

"Yes?" She asked as she looked up at him expectantly.

Nate smiled slowly at her. "Well, I was hoping for a goodnight kiss."

Ella chuckled. "Oh were you? That kiss earlier wasn't enough?"

"Not by a long shot, Sparkles," Nate said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to close the distance between them.

Ella's hands traveled up his arms until she could wrap her arms around his neck. She smirked against his lips as they finally landed on hers. She pulled Nate toward her and deepened the kiss eagerly. Nate pulled them away from the open door and pressed Ella against the back door of her car as her lips parted and his hands slipped under the hem of her shirt. Ella took in a sharp breath at that feeling of his fingers against her skin and then slipped her hands under the collar of his shirt in return.

Ella finally pulled away from him but leaned back in to kiss him quickly one last time. "And that's the last kiss you're going get until _after_ our first date."

Nate whined and rested his head against her shoulder. "Now that's just mean."

Ella's breathing quickened as she smelled his cologne and felt his breath on her skin. She bumped his head with her shoulder gently and then chuckled at him. "I'm not the only one who's _mean_. You smell ridiculously good."

Nate chuckled and winked at her. "Says the woman who smells like raspberries, vanilla, almond, and gardenia _all_ at the same time."

"God, okay I have to go now or I might not hold out until Friday," Ella said as she reluctantly pulled away from him and turned back to her open car door.

Nate laughed and held the door open for her. "I'd be okay with that."


End file.
